


Happy Pappy

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But pap wants more, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mention of sex, This really is just pretty much fluff, for a sad bean, honeyblossom - Freeform, mild pining, roommates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:11:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Papyrus is used to not getting everything he wants. Honestly, if what he has is what he gets, then he's pretty content to leave it.





	Happy Pappy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captain_shitpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_shitpost/gifts).



> Cap was feeling badly, so i wanted to write something for them!!! they wanted some honeyblossom so here we are lol
> 
> i hope you feel better soon, cap *hugs*

Low sunlight streamed through the bay windows, dappled over pearly white bones. Papyrus grinned lazily, petting over Stretch’s coronal suture with the tips of his fingers while Stretch slept on, sunning naked on the bed they shared, only a thin sheet covering his pelvis and upper femurs. Every other bit of him was on glorious display, and Papyrus was taking advantage of the sight for the little amount of time he was graced with it.

When he’d moved in with Stretch, he had wondered at first if it’d been a mistake. Stretch was his antithesis, the polar opposite of everything Papyrus thought he knew about himself. The beginning was rougher than either of them were prepared for, if only because of the differing opinions of what a “clean” apartment looked like. Or what an acceptable time to be making food with a blender was. Or various other grievances they ended up discussing after Papyrus had a sort of nervous breakdown upon entering Stretch’s room to ask for a puzzle book back and finding a small pile of moldy plates under a pile of dirty clothes, right in the middle of the room.

Stretch had promised to clean up his act a little, and Papyrus had promised to not freak out if there was a single stray sock in the living room (he should have been used to that sort of behavior from his brother, anyways). They’d set up boundaries, mostly to what kind of cooking Pap was allowed to do at 3 in the morning and how late Stretch was allowed to stay up playing call of duty. In the end they’d come to terms and… over time… they’d grown a bit closer than roommates.

Papyrus snorted to himself at the thought. If past-him had been told he’d be worshiping Stretch’s bones while the other was asleep, in  _ his  _ bed, well. He’d have called them a liar and went on his way.

But here he was, Stretch purring under his fingers, sleeping away without a care in the world, the two of them in the basking glow of some relatively awesome sex and damn if he didn’t love it. He loved the implicit trust Stretch was showing, he loved the feeling of smooth, unmarred bone under his fingers. He loved  _ Stretch _ , but… he had no idea how to tell him.

Sure they’d been sleeping together for quite a while, a few months now at the very least, and every time Sans came over he’d tease that he could feel the tension between them from the two hour distance, though Papyrus always retorted that he’d confess his feelings when Sans finally confessed to that fiery bartender he’d been so infatuated with, and that usually shut his older brother up. For a little while at least.

Sighing, Pap glanced down at a shifting Stretch, the other mumbling something under his breath as he pushed further into Papyrus’ chest before settling back into his slumber.

Shaking his head, Papyrus leaned down, leaving a chaste kiss on the top of his skull. If confessing meant he gave up on this, he was content with nothing more.


End file.
